1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to signaling systems for motor vehicle brake systems. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system for improving and enhancing the perception of a motor vehicle's brake lights by other drivers. Further, this invention is directed to a brake light enhancement system which may be adapted to existing motor vehicle brake systems for providing an eye catching flashing of brake lights during a first predetermined time period when the brakes are first applied. Still further, this invention directs itself to a brake light perception enhancement system wherein subsequent to expiration of the first time period, any further flashing of the brake lamps which would otherwise be triggered by subsequent opening of the vehicle's brake lamp switch followed by a closing thereof, is inhibited during a second time period which follows the first time period.
2. Prior Art
Systems for enhancing the perception of vehicle signal lighting systems are known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,095; 4,956,633; 4,663,609; 4,403,210; 3,914,739; 4,990,887; 5,028,908; 5,017,904; 4,990,886; 4,843,368; 5,097,251; and, 5,148,147.
In some prior art systems such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,956,633 and 4,403,210, brake light enhancement circuits are disclosed which provide for interconnection with a motor vehicle's existing brake light circuit. These systems cause the brake lights to be flashed a predetermined number of times when the brake switch is first closed, the illumination of the brake lights being maintained continuous subsequent to the predetermined number of flashes having been completed. This flashing may be terminated or inhibited when the turn signals of the vehicle are utilized, to prevent any ambiguities in the vehicle's signaling to other motorists. However, neither these systems, nor any of the known prior art provide for inhibiting re-initiation of a flashing sequence for a second predetermined time period, in order to prevent annoyance to other motorists, or undue distraction thereof. Thus, in these prior art systems the brake light flashing circuit is "reset" when the brake switch is opened, and re-started upon subsequent closure thereof. Under such circumstances, when the vehicle's brakes are applied intermittently, as when they are "tapped" or "pumped", the brake lights will flash continuously. There is therefore a need to prevent such re-initiation of the brake light flashing sequence for a predetermined time interval following the opening of the vehicle's brake switch.